


When I Need You

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very weary Amell drags herself back to Orzammar after a harrowing experience. After months of not hearing from her, Amell finds Morrigan when she needs her most. Fluff. Sad fluff. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Need You

Amell practically dragged herself the last two miles to Orzammar. She knew she should just camp out in the Deep Roads, but she was tired of the dark. She was tired of being alone. Weeks still out of Amaranthine, she faced a long weary trek back across the mountains. If she was going to start out in the morning, she wanted to at least have a good meal and spend the night in a bed. 

Even if it was likely to be several feet too short for her.

Amell reached the city, her bones aching. She stumbled into Tapster's Tavern, ordering herself a drink. She sat down, trembling. The waitress brought her a bowl of stew with her beer and Amell ate quickly, sating her empty stomach. She was half way done with the glass when she noticed the other human woman in the bar. She leaned over to see her better, but she lost sight of her. 

Amell paid for her food and grabbed her room key. She ducked her head before climbing the stairs up to the bedrooms, still managing to knock it across a beam. She groaned, throwing her gear onto her floor and locking the door behind her.

Amell threw herself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was too exhausted to move, but she knew she couldn't sleep a wink. Her heart was racing too much still. It was like the adrenaline from the fight would never quite fade. Another drink maybe. 

Amell washed and dressed into civilian clothes, thankful to get most of the grime off of her face. She felt a bit more relaxed, but still too antsy to sleep. She went back downstairs, more careful to avoid the low ceilings. She was scanning for an empty table when she saw the woman again, now leaving the tavern. Amell caught a glimpse of her raven hair and she chased after her.

"Morrigan," Amell called out breathlessly.

The woman hesitated before turning around. She looked up at Amell, still standing on the stairs into the bar. A few dwarves passed them before Morrigan said a word.

"You weren't supposed to see me," Morrigan said quietly. 

"But I have now," Amell said. "What are you doing here?"

Morrigan said, "I have to go."

Amell grasped onto her wrist, gently, knowing full well Morrigan was much stronger than her. Morrigan bit her lip.

"Please," Amell begged. "I know you can't stay...but...I've really missed you."

Morrigan admitted, "I am tired. Not as much as you must be, my love."  
Morrigan stroked her face with an odd vulnerability and Amell sighed in exhaustion. 

Amell led them back into the tavern, ignoring the other patrons as she led her upstairs. Morrigan closed the door behind them, remaining on her feet as Amell lay down in exhaustion.

"Come to bed," Amell yawned.

Morrigan lay down beside her, her robes clinging to her. Amell hesitated before stroking her now obviously swollen belly. 

"I thought you would be long out of Ferelden," Amell murmured. "You've only got a few months until Archdemon Junior comes along, after all."

"I was to cross the border soon," Morrigan admitted. "I heard reports of what had happened to the Wardens and I...I could not leave without knowing you were safe. I waited to see you, but I...even when I knew you were alright, I couldn't-"

Amell kissed her softly, cupping her face in her hands.

"Thank the Maker you're here," Amell whispered.

Amell held her to her, resting her hand on the small of her back. Morrigan curled into her body, nuzzling into her neck. 

"I can't stay," Morrigan warned. "It's not safe. One day...I will find you. But it cannot be now. I was weak, I should have-"

Morrigan kissed her hungrily. Amell slid her hand down her leg and up her robes. Morrigan fumbled with Amell's shirt and trousers, the pair rubbing against each other. Amell stroked her lover's soft folds, and finding them wet and willing, slipped her fingers inside of her. Morrigan groaned into her skin, her own fingers rubbing Amell's sex. The pair tumbled, thrusting their fingers into the other, kissing sloppily, desperately. 

To her surprise, Morrigan pushed her down into the bed. She kissed down her belly before licking up her slit. She pushed Amell's legs down and took her into her mouth. She groaned, gripping into the sheets. Her lover's tongue on her, her fingers across her skin, inside of her, it was almost too much.

She cried out, sobbing as she came. Morrigan kept going, pushing her to climax twice more, until she felt almost raw. Morrigan finally kissed her thighs and lay tiredly on her side. Amell spooned behind her, one hand on her belly, the other between her legs. Morrigan finished quietly, whimpering. Amell kissed down her neck, holding her closely. 

"I love you," Morrigan confessed. "Every day since we parted all I can think of is you. I've missed you so...and knowing the danger you have faced, knowing that I cannot protect you-"

"I'm fine," Amell reassured. "Better now than I have been in a very long time. Morrigan, I thought I might never see you again, but you're here...Maker..."

Amell felt a slight flutter against her hand. She paused.

Morrigan said softly, "I know you did not father this child, but she still feels like yours. She's your daughter, just as much as Alistair's. I think she knows that too."

Amell felt tears streaming down her face as the child kicked against her hand. When it settled, Morrigan turned to face her. She kissed her softly, her hand protectively on her hip.

When they parted, Amell chuckled, "It's going to be a boy."

"I highly doubt that," Morrigan said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have to let me know," Amell said sadly.

"I promise you," Morrigan said sincerely. "You will find me when the time is right, when we can be together. When I can keep both of you safe. It just...it will be longer than we both wish."

"I can take care of myself," Amell said, stroking her face. 

"I have no doubt of that," Morrigan laughed.

Morrigan curled into her and said, "Let's talk no more of it tonight."

"Okay," Amell said finally.

She kissed her again, feeling her eyes start to close. Morrigan held her close, stroking her naked skin. Amell curled into her, hearing her lover's heartbeat as she fell asleep.


End file.
